Stored value tokens that include, but are not limited to, gift cards, are often purchased such that the intended recipient of the gift card may use the value associated with the gift card to purchase one or more consumer products. When an intended recipient receives a gift card, the recipient may not have an immediate idea of what consumer product that he or she may want to purchase with the gift card.
In other instances, depending upon the value associated with a gift card, the gift card recipient may be able to purchase a number of consumer products with the gift card. With this ability to purchase many different consumer products with the gift card, the gift card recipient may not be able to decide on which consumer product should be purchased with the gift card.
In addition to these problems, another problem with gift cards is that they lack the flair or impact that a traditional gift may have on a person. In other words, most gift recipients become excited when they receive a package that is gift wrapped. The ability to hold an object in a person's hand and not know what the object is because it is hidden by gift wrapping can be exciting for a gift recipient.
Meanwhile, an individual may not be very enthusiastic when receiving a gift card. Gift cards can be uninteresting relative to a traditional package type gift. Also, many gift cards provide their exact value with a writing or label that is provided on the card. This identification of the exact value for a gift card may detract from the impact that a gift card may have on a recipient since there are no unknowns with respect to the gift.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system that can suggest consumer goods which may be purchased with a gift card. Further, there is a need in the art for a method and system that can add flare or excitement to a gift card experience from the perspective of the gift card recipient.